


Super Paper Mario: Dimentio's Return

by novarose122001



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Giants, Mystery, Romance, tinies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It has been 2 years since Dimentio been defeated. Now, a new threat came into the dimension. And this threat is more terrifying than everyone else can imagine. And to make things worse; the Count that also helped in the rescue after revealing that he just lost, went missing. Now, it's up to a "gamer" to save the universe, before everything falls apart in the hands of the threat.





	Super Paper Mario: Dimentio's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning, the beginning of a count and a human...

I remember that day well…

The room was warm.

The whole place was at peace.

“Ugh… Uuugh…” I woke up slowly from the feeling of pain, but, oddly, I was bandaged up and mended from the wounds of the fall that I tumbled over.

All I remember was that I was watching the view of the plain, until someone pushed me from behind, thus the reason why I’m covered in the bandages.

“You’re awake at last?” a female’s voice asked me.

I weakly glanced over my right shoulder and there, standing before me, is her.

My love.

“Where… am I?” I whispered, glancing around in the area where I am.

I realized that I was inside a human’s cottage.

“Is this… a human’s home? Bleccch!”

I tried getting up from the bed that I was laying on, trying to get away from her and the home that I was taken inside.

“Don’t wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall.” she replied, placing her warm hands on my chest, being careful to not accidentally hurt my wounds.

I laid back down on the warm bed I was placed on, while I was knocked out from earlier. I gazed at her in eyes, her gorgeous steel-blue eyes.

“You’re a human, correct?” I asked, feeling curious about the odd creature.

She nodded her head, yes, answering my curious question.

“I don’t… repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness…”

She gently beamed a charming smile that I won’t forget on that fateful day.

“Why would that matter?” she replied, placing her hand on my hand, which feels soft and warm, like her smile. “Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!”

That was the day our paths crossed…

That day…

That was the day our tragedy was set in motion.

After I had been healed from the fall, learned about each other’s names, I was ready to go back to my home, I promised her to come back to learn more about each other.

Unfortunately, my father caught me while on my way over to her. When I finally left, I came over to her; she was waiting patiently for me, from underneath a tree on a hill.

“You’re late,” she replied, setting her book in her lap gently. “Did something happen?”

I sighed and sat right next to her, ready to explain everything to her.

“Yes, my father caught me,” I answered. “Sneaking out of the castle wasn’t easy after that.”

She slightly frowned, and I felt worried about her answer.

“I was worried you wouldn’t come…” she sadly replied, placing her hands on her book.

A moment of silence fell between the two of us, and I felt intrigued about the strange human, the one that saved me instead of abandoning me be because of who I am.

“You are a strange girl…” I slowly replied to myself and mostly to her.

She glanced up at me with curious eyes.

“You know who I am and yet you don’t seem afraid.”

She was silent for a moment, as I tipped my hat down, slightly embarrassed that she might get furious at me. Instead, I felt something stroked my hand, and glanced down at my hand, noticing it is her hand, her own hand setting on top of mine!

“I don’t care what you are,” she answered, smiling gently at me. “I just wanted to see you.”

She paused for a moment, looking concerned about me.

“Is that… Is that wrong?” she asked.

Worried, I moved my other hand to her and replied, “No. No of course not. I wanted to see you too…”

She glanced back up at my eyes and gently smiled again.

“Blumière… Do you mind if I sit right next to you?” she asked.

I gently smiled too and answered, “Please do Timpani.”

She crawled over to me by setting her book over to the other side and carefully curled right next to me, from underneath my cape that I have to wear.

“Let’s return to our conversation; I must know more of you.”

The following days, I caught sight of something suspicious about Timpani.

She kept avoiding me at every turn!

I want to know why!

I grabbed her right hand before she moves from the spot where we initially met underneath the same tree that we consistently meet, asking questions towards her.

“Timpani why? Why do you avoid me?” I asked, in hope of her answer.

“Ow… OW! Unhand me!” she cried out, pulling her hand away from mine.

As she tugged her hand away, I noticed another thing that is off about her.

She was _crying._

“Huh? You’re crying!” I exclaimed in shock. “Why? Timpani, you must tell me what has happened!”

I feared a villain might hurt her because of my honor or merely because of power, control, and money.

“It’s nothing…” she definitively answered. “Don’t worry about it… Just forget about it…”

I felt shocked to know one person behind all of this crying.

“Oh no…” I whispered. “Timpani is my father behind this?”

She didn’t reply to my last question, before she slipped my hand out of my hand, pulling the white hood of her cloak over her head, blocking her face and hair from me.

“I’m… I’m just an ordinary girl. No matter how much I love you, we must part.”

The words pierced me through my heart like a knife would.

“Timpani… I…” I stammered, trying to find the words in my mind to speak to her.

But nothing entered my mind to speak to her.

She turned her back towards me, as I cried.

“This is goodbye, Blumière. There’s no other choice. This is our fate…” she whispered, before leaving me in the pasture, crying, underneath the tree that we parted that we initially met.

But _I won’t accept that!_

The following day, I went to her home, with a secret with me. I knocked on the door and patiently waited for her, ready to show the present that I have. She came, and I led her into the open plain where we met underneath the tree. I knelt down to her knee height and revealed the present to her by opening my hand. It was a beautiful ring that I bought with my money. She gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with her hands.

“What… What are you thinking? There’s no possible way… No one would allow it!” she exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

“If we can’t be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love,” I replied, in hope of my desire to marry her.

She was silent for a moment, glancing away from me for a moment, before glancing back.

“But Blumière, is there such a place?” she questioned. “Think… I can’t bear seeing you hurt.”

I felt determination filled my soul.

“If our love has no home… Let us spend lives searching together!”

I waited patiently for her answer.

“So I beg of you again Timpani, marry me! I promise to make us happy!” I begged.

She went silent for a moment, and I felt terrified I might push it too far.

“You… just won’t give up, will you? Of the crazy… stubborn… foolish men.” she whispered.

I felt my heart beat in fear, worried that she regrets my question.

“Timpani, answer me, please!” I begged, again.

She knelt down to my height and winded her arms around me, as I closed my hand into a careful fist, and she hugged me.

“Blumière, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy.” she definitively answered, relieving me from my fears.

I sighed in relief and hugged her back, overjoyed that she accepted.

That night, we were at the same tree, gazing at the stars and I noticed that one of them fell from the sky.

“Look, Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren’t they?” I asked.

She was silent for a moment before replying, “... There’s a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true.”

I felt hope rise in my heart.

“Oh, is that so?” I asked, amused at her answer. “In case, we’d better get wishing don’t you think?”

An adorable giggle escaped from her, and she glanced back up at the stars.

“I don’t need to wish anymore.”

Curious, I glanced over at her.

“Mmh?”

She turned over to me and gently smiled.

“I already got my wish. Now…” she placed her hand on my chest. “I have everything I got right here.”

I blushed slightly at her reply. I caught sight of something, and she was shivering slightly.

“Timpani… Aren’t you cold?” I asked, sounding slightly concerned about her.

“Not at all. I’m very warm…” she answered.

She curled up closer to me so that I can share my warmth with her.

“Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?”

I gently smiled and nodded my head answering her question.

The following day, I tried finding her in her village, but, she was gone. Her home was abandoned too. I went back to my home and confronted my father.

“Timpani!” I called out to her.

There was no answer.

“What did you do with her? I must see her!” I yelled at my father, desperate to see her.

“Still your tongue, Blumière!” my father snapped at me. “Can’t you see you’ve been dumped by a dirty human? You have brought shame to my name and the entire Tribe of Darkness!”

Anger, fear, and determination penetrated my heart.

“And so what if I did? She’s my entire world!” I cried out.

My father curled his lip and chuckled.

“Well, then it will interest you to know that she no longer resides in this world.”

Shock replaced my anger.

“What do you mean by that?” I demanded.

“The price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son,” he answered.

His words shattered my heart. I recognized what he meant.

“She… No… It can’t be so!” I exclaimed.

“Someday you will see, son. Our kind and humans must never mix.” he snarled.

I spent the raining night crying in my room, crying for her to come back to me, and we’ll both have our world to live in, away from all of this madness that we both are in.

But, she didn’t come back.

The following night, I decided what to do next.

Revenge.

My anger, hatred, revenge, and rage penetrated my empty heart.

Now, _I’m going to open the book of Darkness._

I went back to the private room that I found when I was little and there, on the pestle, obtain the book.

I unlocked it, just in time for my father to come.

“Blumière, my son don’t! Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book!” my father warned. “If you open it, there’s no telling what might happen.”

“I do not care, father!” I snapped. “A world without her is empty! A LIFE without her is empty!”

I placed my right hand on the book and called out, “Speak, Dark Prognosticus! Teach your dark history! I await your command!”

Then, I changed after I had called out the darkness.

My rage, my hatred, my sadness grew and overcame me, transforming me into someone else.

Someone, that I became _inside._

“BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!” I laughed.

“Blumière…” My father whispered. “What have you done?”

“SILENCE! The first prophecy beckons! I will erase every inch… of this blasted world!” I roared out in anger.

“Blu-Blumière!” my father cried out. “Don’t do this! Blumière!”

“Blumière is no more!” I cried out, as I slashed at him with my new scepter, merely only injuring him. “I am Count Bleck and no one shall stand in my way!”

After that, I ran away, laughing my evil laugh, destroying my world to nothing.

“BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!” I laughed evilly as I escaped.

At that time, the second legend started after that.

Mario, from another world, came to the rescue to the worlds that are underneath my rule and defeated me, only to notice that I was backstabbed by someone during our fight.

That someone is Dimentio.

He wanted the Chaos Heart for the destruction of the worlds while using Luigi as a puppet.

I thought the entire universe might end after that.

Until she came back for me.

Timpani…

I thought I lost her…

She encouraged me, along with my minions, and the Pure Hearts were once restored.

He defeated the foul beast, and the universe is restored.

And I was joined once more by my love again after many years have passed.

But, eventually, 2 years have passed during our time and I just couldn’t pull myself away about my rage.

My revenge that started many, many years ago.

I went back over to the same cliff that I jumped from and watched the ocean waves crash against the wall of the cliff that I was standing on, trying to force my thoughts away from my memories of the horrible past.

Then, suddenly, I was pushed from behind, like last time and I fell, unable to float like I would and I went into the water, drowning to the bottom until I blackened out from the lack of oxygen…

Timpani…

I am so sorry…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
